


The Canine Institute

by BadSquidPuns



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero, アカギ | Akagi, 無頼伝 涯 | Buraiden Gai | Legend of Outlaw Gai, 賭博黙示録カイジ | Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji | Ultimate Survivor Kaiji (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breeding, Cock & Ball Torture, Dehumanization, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSquidPuns/pseuds/BadSquidPuns
Summary: Sawai has the pleasure of training several young men to be the perfect pets.





	The Canine Institute

Although many of the students at the Institute were able to have some chance at reformation, there were a few that Sawai knew would never be able to graduate. At first, he was saddened by the loss, but then he discovered the silver lining — if those four would never become human, why not have them fully embrace their fate as an animal?

Of course, Sawai would have to do a little digging first, just to find out what made them tick, get under their skin and twist them to his desires. And once he did that, it would be all too easy to form them into perfect little slaves.

Thus began the Human Institute's special training course.

The first student was simply too stubborn for his own good. His name was Akagi Shigeru, and he'd been sent to the institute on charges of theft and illegal gambling.

Over and over, he insisted that he was a human, not a dog. Sawai punished him in every way he could think of — electric shocks, solitary confinement, beatings, all of that at once… none of it had any effect.

Eventually, Sawai resorted to starvation. For a while, he worried that Akagi just might give up entirely and let himself die, but those fears were eventually dispelled.

"Say it, Shigeru. 'I am a dog'." Sawai held out a handful of rice. "You can eat all of this if you say it."

Akagi's dark eyes focused on Sawai's hand. "I am…" Slowly, carefully, Akagi rose to his hands and knees, crawling to Sawai like the starving mutt he was.

"There's a good boy. Come on."

He stopped in front of Sawai, raising his head. "A... dog."

"Very good!" Sawai stroked Akagi's hair as he ate from his hand. "Yes, you're a very good boy. I think you deserve a treat."

~•~

Itou Kaiji was another stubborn mutt.

He was a pretty little vandal and thief, defacing expensive cars when he wasn't lazing around or blowing his money on pachinko.

Sawai considered him a lost cause for the most part, given how hard he fought back when he was first brought to the Human Institute, but he quickly learned how beautifully Kaiji reacted to pain.

"You aren't so tough now, are you?" Sawai gripped Kaiji's testicles ever so gently with a pair of pliers.

"Fuck you!" He fought against the restraints, trying to slip his arms out from under the leather straps that bound him to the table.

Sawai tightened his grip by a fraction, and Kaiji shrieked. "Shh. It's not a good idea to fight back in this situation, is it?" He squeezed harder, enjoying the way Kaiji cried. "You don't really need these things, after all. Perhaps you won't be as aggressive if I removed them, hm…?"

Kaiji's eyes widened, and he rapidly shook his head. "No, no no no don't do that!"

"Then you'll have to behave for me. Can you do that?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, chest shaking with a sob.

~•~

Unlike the others, Ukai Zero did very well at first. He was relatively obedient from the get-go; even though he was at the Institute on several counts of fraud, Zero was a pretty friendly person.

Or so Sawai thought.

Three days passed before Zero attempted to escape, but after Gai's little jailbreak several years earlier, Sawai had reinforced the Institute's security. Zero made it all the way to the outer walls before he was finally captured.

Even then, he still made trouble. He liked to talk back and make snappy comments whenever Sawai would give a lecture, which earned several shocks from the baton.

Still, Zero's mischievous nature remained. If Sawai wanted to rub it out, he would have to try much harder.

"It hurts… ah, that really hurts—!" Zero sniffled, trembling as Sawai rubbed salt into the raw stripes on his back.

"Shut up. I'm only doing this to help you, Zero." He pressed his thumb into a deep purple bruise just above the boy's hip. "You'll thank me one day."

~•~

And then there was Kudou Gai. Sawai had been overjoyed when Gai had returned, led through the Institute doors in handcuffs. He had grown in the five years since his original imprisonment, a tattoo of a dragon winding across his arms.

He had finally been caught after racking up a dozen counts of assault and battery, some of them in connection with several different yakuza groups. According to the reports, the violence Gai displayed during brawls was more intense than anything he'd done at the Institute. He was like a force of nature, as strong and unstoppable as a tsunami.

Sawai wasn't surprised he'd turned to a life of crime. Why, without the Institute, he might never have a chance at a normal life again.

"One day, Gai, I'm going to break you." Sawai pulled another needle from the package, sliding it into Gai's skin parallel to his body.

Gai grit his teeth, muscles tense against his cuffs. "Then I'll break every bone in your body." He was starting to resemble a pincushion with all the little slivers of metal stuck in every part of his body.

Sawai just laughed. "Keep dreaming."


End file.
